Bone fluid flow research has emerged as one of the more exciting research areas in bone. The advent of exciting new molecular technologies including genomics, proteomics, phospho-proteomics and epigenetics present a unique opportunity to better understand the role of fluid flow in bone adaptation. Additionally, advance imaging techniques and computer modeling methodology promise to reveal the nature of fluid flow within bone with exquisite detail. The quantity of research needed to fully characterize the effects of fluid flow on bone at the nano, micro and macro tissue levels appears vast. However, recent advances in understanding the mechanism by which fluid flow regulates bone metabolism have identified potential new therapeutic targets for treating bone loss to disease, aging, disuse or injury. To realize the potential of these new techniques and concepts requires the collaboration of diverse interdisciplinary teams including biologists, engineers, material scientists, computer scientists and clinicians. A perfect opportunity to facilitate these collaborations is the International Bone Fluid Flow (IBFF) Workshop. The objectives of this IBFF Workshop are to provide an environment that promotes collaborations at the local, national and international level among basic scientists, engineers, material scientists, computer scientists and clinicians for the common purpose of advancing the field of bone fluid flow. This meeting will cover current and potential future directions of bone fluid flow research by discussing each of the following: 1) recent breakthroughs in the fluid flow field, 2) newly developed experimental and imaging approaches that quantify fluid flow through bone, and 3) bone cell mechanotransduction and bone fluid flow as it relates to skeletal tissue regeneration and 4) the role of fluid flow in bone and muscle interactions and 5) the relevance of fluid flow to microgravity induced bone loss. An overarching theme of the meeting will be to identify critical issues in physiological mechanisms and facilitate translation of basic research findings to clinical research. We will also make a strong effort to attract, as attendees, young investigators as well as women, minorities and persons with disabilities.